Traditional archery bows (e.g., longbows and recurve bows) typically include a pair of oppositely extending limbs connected to a riser. The riser is often configured as a separate, disconnectable structure from the limbs. The bowstring is attached directly to distal ends of the limbs. When the archer draws the bowstring, the limbs store energy to propel an arrow upon release of the bowstring.
An advantage related to traditional archery bows that have disconnectable limbs is that the bow can be broken down for storage and traveling purposes. There may be a need to break down traditional bows frequently because of transportation needs.
Breaking down a bow (i.e., removing the limbs from the riser) may result in losing some of the fine-tuned adjustments of the bow. New adjustments may need to be made after assembly. Many different tuning adjustments may be done to an archery bow to ensure accuracy of arrow flight and repeatability of performance of the bow. One adjustment is the “tiller” of each of the limbs. The tiller of a bow limb is the perpendicular distance between the bow string and the limb. This distance is typically measured where the bow limb attaches to the riser. The tiller of each limb may be separately measured and adjusted. The tiller for a given bowstring length is typically controlled by adjusting the limb bolts that are used to connect the limbs to the riser.
The riser for a recurve bow includes separate limb pockets at opposing ends that receive ends of the limbs. The limb bolt is connected to the riser within or adjacent to the limb pocket. Each limb typically includes an open slot formed in an end thereof that extends into the pocket and receives the limb bolt. Tightening the limb bolt captures the limb between a head of the bolt and a surface of the limb pocket of the riser.
Opportunities exist for improvements in connecting limbs to the riser in a traditional bow to provide repeatable, secure attachment with consistent adjustment features such as tiller.